


Fortunately Sober

by TheLadyMagician



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen was brave, Dorian is oblivious, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing designated driver is not Dorian's forte. Luckily, he's got some sober company in the form of the second most attractive friend in the group--after himself, of course. Dorian's not sure why Cullen comes to these parties. He doesn't drink, doesn't socialize, he even goes to work with most of these people! There has to be a reason though, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunately Sober

**Author's Note:**

> What? I'm supposed to be working on homework?
> 
> Here's a oneshot instead, based on a Tumblr prompt found at the end.

The party at Sera's house was winding down if only because most of the partygoers were passed out. Dorian was irritatedly sober thanks to his unfortunate status as designated driver. Not that it mattered since it seemed everyone was more than content to sleep the night away on Sera's floor. To their credit, the numerous fur rugs that Sera had stolen from nobility were rather comfortable. 

The only other one who wasn't ten cups deep was Cullen. Dorian couldn't blame him. The last time Cullen had drank at one of these parties someone had taken his shirt and proceeded to draw over his chest with multiple sharpies. Dorian, of course, took no part in this. His sharpie drawing was much lower on Cullen's hip than was polite. 

Dorian stepped over a sprawled out Varric,though not before lifting the dwarf's arm and placing it on the nearby Cassandra's waist. It should make for an entertaining wake-up call in the morning, at least. Cullen smiled at him from his spot at the dining room table and rolled his eyes fondly. 

"That won't end well," Cullen said to Dorian. The mage took a seat next to Cullen and returned the man's smile brightly. 

"No, I'm rather hoping it won't. Tell me Commander, how is your night going?"

"Well. Isabela and Zevran both gave me a lap dance even when I insisted that I really didn't want one. Anders went off on magical theory and seemed to forget I was a Templar once. Sera also tried to spike my water with wine. Red wine."

Dorian laughed at the ex-Templar's misfortune. He looked about the room to their companions. The only ones still awake and conscious at this hour were currently engaged in a drinking game, so they would soon be following their friends into oblivion. "You get assaulted and do not drink. Tell me again why you come to these parties?"

Cullen's face bloomed scarlet as he fidgeted, instantly catching Dorian's attention. "No reason," Cullen said as he looked down on his hands that were folded on the ornate Orlesian table that must have weighed hundreds of pounds. How Sera stole these things was anyone's guess. 

"Yes, with that reaction you have me officially convinced. No reason at all that Cullen Stanton Rutherford comes to these parties he hates."

"I don't hate them," Cullen protested. 

"Then what do you _like_ about them?" 

"I like...the company."

Dorian laughed loudly, startling a few of the drunken slobs on the floor. "My dear Commander, I like the company as well but you see most of them at your job, do you not? I can't imagine wanting to spend more time with them than that."

"I don't see all of them at work."

That was true. Dorian ran through the people who did and did not work with Cullen. Dorian did not work with Cullen. The army was a noble endeavor but Dorian much preferred teaching at the University. Anders, Solas, and Varric also taught there, so maybe Cullen wished to spend time with them?

"It's not the company as a whole," Dorian said in realization as he excitedly turned his gaze back to an embarrassed Cullen. "It's someone in particular you're here for. Does the great Commander have a crush on someone?"

"Dorian...," Cullen put his head on the table as he groaned. "Drop it."

"Absolutely not. Tell me, male or female? No, don't answer that you're as straight as Cassandra. Is it Merrill? No, she's too innocent for you, I think. Perhaps Josephine?"

"Dorian."

"But you work with the fair Ambassador, so no. Give me a clue. Hawke? The Warden?"

"Dorian." 

Dorian looked back to Cullen who was watching him with overly amused eyes. The mage thought it was a little unfair. Cullen was certainly a catch for anyone and had been the object of Dorian's less than savory dreams more than a few times. If Cullen wanted someone here, then Dorian had a need to make it happen. He could be the most wonderful wing man in all of existence if he needed to be. 

A jealous wing man, but an effective one nonetheless. 

"I'll tell you, but you have to close your eyes," Cullen said with a wavering smile. He rubbed at the back of his neck as if he were rethinking the idea of telling Dorian at all. 

"Close my eyes? What a ridiculous....Fine, as you wish Commander. If I find out that you drew on my face, we will have words." Dorian closed his eyes with a slight frown. Cullen was too honorable to do anything of the sort, but he was also enough of a coward when it came to anything that wasn't war related to leave. A fact Dorian couldn't fault him for. It would be slightly hypocritical, after all. 

"Can you see?" Cullen asked. Dorian heard the slight scraping of Cullen's chair but didn't open his eyes. If Cullen were speaking, then clearly he wanted Dorian to know where he was. 

"No, Commander. Not even mages have the ability to see with their eyes closed."

"Good."

There was a long pause in which Dorian was sure the Commander had left. Oh well, Dorian thought, he doesn't want any help. Dorian's train of thought was interrupted as he felt a very light pressure on the back of his neck.

Dorian opened his eyes. "Comman-." The rest of his words were swallowed as Cullen pressed his lips chastely against Dorian's own. A sharp sense of thrill struck Dorian's heart as his mind went completely blank. Cullen was kissing him, their lips only barely grazing one another in a kiss more chaste than one shared between family members. But it was delicate and reverent and so very Cullen that Dorian wanted to cry. 

Cullen began to pull away, opening his eyes that were filled with sharp disappointment. Dorian made a sound of disapproval in his throat and grabbed at Cullen's hair, curling his fingers in the curls and pulling Cullen back down to kiss him properly and wipe that look off disappointment off Cullen's face. 

Dorian licked at Cullen's bottom lip demanding entrance that Cullen eagerly gave. The hand the was lightly against Dorian's neck became far most insistent as Cullen tried to pull the mage closer to him. They clutched at one another as Dorian's tongue met Cullen's, causing both men to groan deeply. 

The chair underneath Dorian creaked dangerously. Cullen ignored it and leaned over the seated mage. A shudder passed through Dorian as Cullen's hands wound themselves through Dorian's short hair and cupped the back of his head. 

All it took was Cullen to lean back a bit further and the chair pitched backwards, throwing Dorian and Cullen to the ground. Dorian wasn't exactly complaining as the Commander was now straddling his lap. This was the beginning of a few dreams that Dorian was hoping went his way. 

"'Bout fuckin' time!" Sera called from the drinking game as Solas wolf whistled. "Both been wanting to get pants for one another for years."

"It's 'get in their pants,' Sera."

"Pfft."

Dorian began to wiggle underneath Cullen, sure his face was completely inflamed with red. Cullen was having none of it as he pressed more of his weight onto the other man. It was worth it, Dorian thought, if he got to see more of Cullen's lopsided grin that outshone the sun. 

Cullen pressed endless kisses against Dorian's lips, causing the mage to laugh from underneath him. Dorian wasn't sure how Cullen managed to speak through the kissing, but he found a way. 

"Cassandra dated Aveline a few years ago. It's how she met Varric."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing quick oneshots. I need to do more of them. Based on this prompt below:
> 
> Imagine A has admitted to B that they like someone. B doesn’t know who it is, but is very curious all of a sudden and keeps asking A questions and hints as to who it is. A still keeps it vague but agrees to tell them who on the condition that B has to close their eyes when they do. When B closes their eyes, they expect to hear A’s voice into their ear…. except they now feel lips touching their mouth. A’s lips to be exact.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are absolutely amazing and I love all of you!! Thank you for reading. You can find me on [ tumblr ](http://www.the-lady-magician.tumblr.com) where I am asking for Cullrian writing prompts and reblog all the Dragon Age things!


End file.
